


Encounters with Bombadil

by JackieSBlake7



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: Tom Bombadil's views of the rings





	Encounters with Bombadil

It had taken Gandalf some time to piece together the names of Tom Bombadil of the Old Forest, as he was called by those inhabitants of the Shire and Bree and other passers by who met him. The Shirefolk and the Breefolk were uncertain as to who or what Bombadil was - "not man, not hobbit, not elf nor dwarf, but a strange one." He would pass the time of day if encountered, or tell a tale of the place, visitors were welcomed - and people felt compelled to trade fairly when he needed things which he and his wife Goldberry could not produce. The spirit of the place someone described him, "he remembers" said another, adding that some thought he would live as long as the stones themselves endured. There were many fragments of tales, conveying a sense of something not fully understood.  
When they finally met Gandalf understood what the stories meant - Bombadil was ancient even by the long counts of the Elves and others who did not measure time merely by the years of the mortals. Possibly he had been here when the world was young. He was not affected by the magic such as the wizards used - not that Gandalf was so inclined in his presence - but acknowledged its presence, and had a power of his own. His interest in the wider events of Middle Earth was limited.

****

'Why do you allow Old Man Willow in the lands within which you choose to exist?' Gandalf asked on one visit.  
'Why should Old Man Willow not exist - and consider that we creatures that walk and cause damage to the Old Forest a nuisance? He dreams of the long ago, which few others remember, when the green woods covered more of the world, and seeks to return Middle Earth there - which may happen when the elves leave and the other folks diminish beyond his ken. He does not wish to destroy as the ones you called Melkor and Sauron did and do - and would resist them in his own way.' As, Gandalf sensed, would Bombadil - though what they could achieve and how long they could hold out was unclear.  
'You think Sauron will return?' There were shadows and traces and influences... and what would Bombadil who did not leave his domains know? The travellers who visited were mostly of the Shire, Bree and other neighbouring areas and had little interest in distant history in distant parts, and had familiarity with no more than jumbled and disconnected ideas and facts.  
'He is there - and if he will be destroyed there will be others to take his place, as the mountains of the world wear away and others come in their place.'  
'That is a long time, even as the Valar count it.' Gandalf would accept Bombodil's statement as a theoretical possibility, even as his mission was to prevent it.  
'Middle Earth endures - as do we, and others. And thus the rings - such as you possess - have no hold over us.' Bombadil smiled. 'Not even the One Ring. Yes, it survives... somewhere. And - I would do nothing with it: what can it offer me that I do not already have? What can it offer even the folk of the Shire and of Bree and their neighbours? Can it improve the weather, make the crops succeed, increase trade?'  
'True,' Gandalf replied. 'They wish to be remembered for something constructed or a new variety of apple, not deeds of prowess and derring do.' His staff and his firework displays were admired for their design and workmanship - and he accepted the praise as such. 'And that is their power, though they know it not, with the not knowing being part of it.'  
Perhaps, Gandalf thought, they had just defined what he, the Rangers, and others like them were striving to protect - that people could live their ordinary lives that would not disturb even the history books.

****

Gandalf went to Bombadil after the end of the wars of the rings and the destruction of Sauron's power. He would ensure that their paths crossed again before he left for the Undying Lands and back home... though Gandalf had been so long on Middle Earth and involved in the activities of the peoples therein he almost regarded Middle Earth as home. At least some of the remaining time would be spent in contacting the remaining wizards.  
'You cannot destroy what Morgoth and Sauron wished to do, represented, forever,' Bombadil said. 'It is a shadow in the landscape of Middle Earth - even if it is long dormant, as it now will be, it can spread again. Life exists - and there is always a choice, the possibility to do great or even some good or evil, even the Valar and Maiar.'  
'The elven folk are departing - where will great goodness be then?'  
'Is not good to be found in places such as the Shire, or The Prancing Pony - where people expect things to work out and to get along with each other? They know they are mortal and pleasures are fleeting - but they enjoy, or are content with, most of the time, with what they have or can develop?' Bombadil smiled. 'I am glad the Ents have survived - Old Man Willow will be interested.'  
'I suppose he will.' What would the Ents and Old Man Willow make of the suggestion Sam had made that cuttings be made and exchanged between Fangorn and here?  
'What will you do with your ring - now that it has served its purpose - and it will not be wanted where you are going. It is of Middle Earth and exists within it.'  
'I have not said I am leaving.' And it might be some time yet.  
'You no longer have the air of someone who belongs in Middle Earth.' Bombadil thought for a few moments. 'Let the others involved in the story you have told me know they are welcome here. I will remember for you.'  
'I know you will.' Gandalf took the ring off his finger, looked at it. Just an ordinary little thing it was now, but something yet lingered of what it had been. On impulse he put it on Bombadil's table. 'You look after it - perhaps I can persuade the others to do likewise.'  
'What can I do with such baubles - they have a power still, and memory, though you do not understand it. but I will act wisely. Thank you for your gift, freely given, Gandalf.'  
'Thank you for accepting it.'  
'And by giving it to me you also have a reason to return to Middle Earth, should you not find a better quest.'  
Gandalf laughed, partly at the truth of the statement.  
'And you will still be here.'  
'That is the nature of Middle Earth.'


End file.
